There & Back Again By Blood - Teaser
by musicalways1617
Summary: Two siblings get into a car accident and wake up separated in a world filled with magic, malice and danger. One joins the Company of Dwarves, the other falls into a Elven pool. The classic story is changed but is it fixed or broken beyond repair?


Kate spun around, the alert call was sent out. The story has already been changed here and there so she had no idea what was happening now. She jumped over the low bearing wall and raced to the river gate. If she remembered JRR Tolkein's tale correctly then the Dwarves and Bilbo were suppose to make their exit down the river but something wasn't right.

The barrels came crashing down the river, banging against rocks and boulders along the way. Miraculously they remained intake with all the crashing, Bilbo silently thanked the elves for their marvelous craftsmanship. The Dwarves, Hobbit and lone Man were tossed and turned but tried to keep their wits about them. Jareth left like a martini, shaken not stirred. Up ahead the gates stood, metal and stone surrounded by lush green forests and beautiful flowers. Four guards stood on the bridge over the water with a gate below. The gate they needed to stay open so they could pass but the horn's sound alerted the guards of their presence.

One guard crossed to close the gate. Thorin paddled his arms faster to beat the gates but for once the river was not fast enough and the doors locked in place.

"What do we do now, Thorin?" Nori whispered.

A second later a black arrow struck one of the elves in the throat.

All hell broke loose. Orcs were climbing over the rocks on one side of the bridge, they were like ants. The ugly beasts were everywhere. Destroying all in their path, killing, maiming. A few even jumped into the water to get to the heroes quicker.

"Get under the bridge! Get out of the line of fire!" Thorin tried to pull more barrels further under the cover while the others began fighting off a few Orcs that got a lucky shot at them. Bilbo pulled Sting free of the water, stabbed and hacked at the enemy. Kili and Fili traded blows with some while Dwalin bashed a skull or two.

Jarreth's barrel was pushed a bit to the side by one over eager orc's wave which bumped into the stone stairs. He looked around to see what he could do to help when a long pole caught his eye. There, a bit in front of him, was the gate's lever. Maybe if he could get to it and open the doors then the others would not be like sitting ducks during hunting season.

He tried to jump out of the barrel, using all his newly acquired training to remove himself from a unstable moving device, which in hindsight was not a good idea. Quickly, as he moved to grab the lever but out of nowhere a gleaming crudely constructed arrow fly toward him. It struck Jarreth in the leg, crippling him momentarily. He stumbled to his knees in agonizing pain but something felt different. He had been injured before by training arrows and knew the pain associated with a clean blade.

But he didn't had a lot of time to ponder the foreign pain, a hulking orc was barreling down on him. He didn't have a weapon to defend himself since his sister took his sword. _Kate, you are so dead when I see you again._

_"NOOO!" _A high feminine cry rang out. There, overlooking the rushing water on a small outcrop of rock, was Kate, his older sister. And in her hand was her ever present bow and quiver but she was not in time to help her brother sadly.

The day was not done with surprised though because arrows from a different make flew around the walls and impaled the charging orc. Across the river below Kate, was the elven captain that came by the cells the night before, Tauriel. She fought to regain the ground the enemy had stolen.

Jareth turned when he heard the orc leader shout out a disgusting cry, though he didn't understand what it was saying he did know it as aimed at the two women. Some orcs broke off from fighting the dwarves to charge their location. Tauriel fought with grace and poise, never breaking the determined look on her face.

Her main goal was to retrieve the escapees but now she only wanted the wretched creatures to leave her beloved homeland. Her thoughts were consumed with defending her people and removing the stain that the orcs has brought with them. Tauriel struck out with great force, killing with one blow.

Jarreth took one step, involuntarily towards her to help but stopped when the disgusting pain in his lower half kept him in place. He reached up and pulled with all his remaining strength to open the gates. Then with the last of his energy he jumped feet first over the low wall and into his barrel on the over side as the rest of his company began again down the river.

The Elves did not have long to ponder on the escaping group and focused on the invading group. Legalos, the Elf King's son, had join the fray was was cutting the enemy down with little thought, he ran on instinct. Kate jumped down and charged the orcs that were getting to close to the floating casks. Tauriel was not far behind her compatriots. The elf-human hybrid drew her sword, she refused to see her brother taken from her again. It had been too long.

On top of all of that, she had a score to settle with her brother for changing the story.

* * *

Hello all! I'm back. I have had this story rustle around in my head for some years so here is just a teaser of it. Let me know if I should continue. R&R is marvelous!

-Music


End file.
